true love YeWook screenplays
by ai selai strawberry
Summary: "karena,aku tak tahu alasan aku mencintaimu. Hanya rasa yang bergejolak saat aku didekatmu. Perasaan tak ingin kehilangan itulah yang membuatku berani memintamu menjadi kekasihku."


TRUE LOVE

YEWOOK

SUPER JUNIOR

Pairing : YeWook

Genre : hurt/comfort,romance

Rated : T-Indonesia

Disclaimer : Mereka punya orang tua mereka,dan Tuhan

Yesung punya Wookie dan Wookie punya Yesung XD

Warning : jelek,abal,OOC,typo,miss typo

Genderswitch Ryeowook

_**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**_

Summary :

"Karena,aku tak tahu alasan aku mencintaimu. Hanya rasa yang bergejolak saat aku didekatmu. Perasaan tak ingin kehilangan itulah yang membuatku berani memintamu menjadi kekasihku. Dan asal kau tahu. Cinta itu tak perduli fisik,gender,umur,psikis,harta. Itulah sebabnya cinta itu buta. Dan aku tak perduli dengan apapun yang terjadi,walau itu termasuk kau harus meninggalkanku sendirian di dunia ini. Asal kau bahagia. Disana kau tak akan merasakan sakit lagi. Di surga sana,Tuhan akan mengembalikan kecantikanmu yang terpancar dari dalam hatimu. Dan aku tak akan berpaling sampai Tuhan juga memanggilku. Panggilan Tuhan adalah panggilan untuk kembalinya cinta kita. Cinta sejati yang tak termakan zaman."

.

RYEOWOOK POV

FLASHBACK ON

"_Watashi wa Kim Ryeowook desu. Yoroshiku ne. anata wa doneta desu ka ?" tanyaku pada namja tampan yang baru saja pindah ini._

"_Um…English or Korean please." Katanya._

"_Ah,mianhe." Sahutku yang sedikit mengerti bahasa Korea_

"_Gwenchana. Kim Jong Woon imnida. Panggil saja Yesung." Katanya dengan logat Korean._

"_Err..Kim Ryeowook imnida." Kataku kaku sambil membalas uluran tangan mungilnya._

FLASHBACK OFF

TES..TES..TES..

Air mataku jatuh satu persatu mengingat awal perkenalan kita. Apakah kau ingat,Yesung_-kun_ ? _gomen,Yesung-kun_. Aku tak bermaksud menjauhimu seperti ini. Sungguh. Hanya aku tak mau kau menderita.

FLASHBACK ON

"_Gomen,Wookie-chan_. Dokter mengatakan bahwa kau menderita kanker otak stadium akhir dan nyawamu haya menunggu waktu. _Gomen,Dear_." Kata _Tou-sanku._

"_Daijoubu,tou-san."_ Kataku.

"_Gomen,Wookie-chan..gomen…" Kaa-san_ memelukku sambil menangis.

FLASHBACK OFF

Aku ingat mulai saat itu aku menjauhi Yesung_-kun_. Menjauhinya. Aku tak ingin dia menderita. Apalagi setelah aku menjadi _yeojyachigunya_ 2 bulan sebelum dokter memvonisku.

FLASHBACK ON

"_Wookie-chan,would u be my girlfriend ?"_

"_Eh ? Really ne~ ?"_

"_I'm serious,Wookie-chan." Katanya sambil berpura-pura marah._

"_Ya ! Tentu saja aku mau !" kataku sambil memeluknya senang._

_Hari ini aku sungguh senang. Akhirnya cintaku yang ku kira bertepuk sebelah tangan pada namja keturunan Korea yang baru pindah ke Jepang ini terbalaskan._

FLASHBACK OFF

Masih terbayang dibenakku saat Yesung_-kun_ memintaku untuk menjadi _yeojyachigunya_. Manis. Walaupun tanpa adegan-adegan _romantic_ yang sering aku bayangkan.

Mulai besok aku harus menjalankan perawatan intens dan memungkinkanku untuk putus sekolah. Ku tulis surat untuk _Yesung-kun_.

_With Love I write it _

_To : Yesung-kun _

_Gomen,aku tak pernah memberitahumu. Karena aku tahu mungkin kau tak akan mencintaiku dengan sepenuh hatimu lagi._

_Kau pernah bilang padaku alasanmu mencintaiku. _

_Kau bilang aku cantik,peduli,perhatian,dan selalu disisimu._

_Tapi sekarang,tak lihatkah kau Yesung-hyung ? _

_Aku jelek,pucat,tak peduli dengan orang lain Karena diriku sendiri saja tak ku perdulikan._

_Perhatian ? sekarang aku tak perhatian._

_Perhatianku hanya pada hari dimana shinigami akan datang menjemputku._

_Dan yang terakhir sama sekali tak mungkin karena aku akan pergi dari sisimu selamanya,Yesung-kun._

_Gomen selama ini aku menghindarimu._

_Bukan bermaksud bahwa aku sudah tak mencintaimu lagi dengan menghindarimu._

_Aku hanya ingin kau melupakanku._

_Mengubur semua kenangan saat kita bersama._

_Biar saja aku sendiri yang merasakan perih ini,Yesung-kun._

_Kau terlalu indah untuk dikecewakan…_

_Gomen,aku harap saat kau menemukan ini…aku sudah tak ada didunia ini._

_Suki Desu,Kim Yesung. _

_Koibito _

_Kim Ryeowook_

RYEOWOOK POV END

YESUNG POV

"Ugh!" lenguhku saat cahaya matahari masuk ke dalam kamarku dan menyadarkanku dari alam tidurku. Bisakkah orang yang tidur 30 menit sehari ini juga dikatakan tidur ? Arrrgg ! Dia membuatku gila !

Aku harus cepat bilang padanya.

.

.

.

Disekolah

_Brakk_

Pintu ku buka secara paksa.

"Hyuk_-chan_ ! Beritahu aku dimana Wookie_-koi_ !" kataku dengan penuh amarah.

"Menurut keterangan dari salah satu guru TU yang tadi masuk kesini dia akan pindah sekolah."

"Pi-pindah ? Jangan bercanda !"

"Sungguh,_Senpai_."

Aku segera melesat menuju rumahnya. Tak perduli jam pelajaran apa ini. Yeah ! aku tak perduli segalanya.

_ting..tong_

Ku tekan bell rumah _chagiya_-ku dengan penuh 'kasih sayang'.

'Tak ada tanggapan.' Pikirku.

"Hei anak muda." Panggil seseorang dengan suara rentanya.

"_Hai,Ojii-san."_ Kataku dengan logat Japanesse yang diajari _chagiyaku_.

"Mereka di Tokyo International Hospital. Anak mereka mengidap penyakit kanker otak."

-JGLERRR-

Bagai tersambar petir aku terpaku ditempat.

'Anaknya ? Kanker otak ? Anak _ajusshi_ hanya Wookie_-koi_ kan ? Jadi pindah menjadi alasan saja.'

"_Arigatou,Ojii-san."_ Kataku.

"_Douitashimashite_. Cepat ke tempatnya ruang sakura no 2408."

"_Hai_." Seperti katanya aku langsung melesat ke sana.

Namun saat aku menengok kebelakang untuk melihat siapa kakek itu. Dia sudah tidak ada ditempat. Seperti menghilang.

Tak menghiraukannya aku terus melaju ke rumah sakit lalu menuju kamarnya. Sampai di sana aku tak menemukan apa-apa. Berkeliling. 'Dimana anak itu ?' batinku.

"Kim Ryeowook." Ku baca tulisan di ranjang pasien untuk memastikan ini benar kamarnya.

Dengan putus asa aku keluar ruangan dan menatap ke taman depan balkon ruangan.

'Itu dia.'

.

.

.

Di taman.

"_Hiks…gomen…gomen Yesung-kun."_

DEG…perih..rasanya seperti samurai membelah tubuhku dan menusu-nusuk jantungku saat mendengarnya menangis.

"_Gomen !_ Aku sangat mencintaimu ! Sampai aku tak mau melukaimu ! Membuatmu kecewa."

_GREEP_ ku peluk dia dari belakang.

"Aku lebih kecewa melihatmu seperti ini,_Koi-chan_." Bisikku tepat ditelinganya.

Dia berbalik dan mendorongku.

"Yesung_-baka _! Untuk apa kau kemari hah ?"

"Aissh…moody sekali kau !kau tampak lucu jika begitu." Godaku. Lihat siapa yang moody disini aku atau dia.

"Kau tahu ? Tadi ada seorang kakek tua berambut putih panjang yang memberitahuku dimana kau. Dan setelah berbicara denganku dia hilang. Aku mengartikannya sebagai Tuhan telah merestui hubungan kita walaupun kau berusaha untuk memisahkannya. Kau menghindar,tetap saja kita dipertemukan." Kataku.

"Lalu untuk apa kau kesini ?" tanyanya penuh selidik

"Untuk meminta alasan mengapa kau menghindariku." Jawabku santai.

"…"

Tak ada jawaban. Aku menghadapkan wajahnya untuk menatapku.

Dia memelukku,menangis di pelukanku.

"Hiks..Apa kau masih mencintaiku Yesung_-kun_ ? Aku jelek sekarang,aku sudah tak perduli dengan apapun,tak perhatian padamu,dan tak akan bisa disisimu lagi. Hiks…apa kau masih mencintaiku sama seeperti dulu Yesung_-kun_ ?"

"Lebih..lebih dari yang dulu. Kau tahu ? Kenapa dulu aku berpikir dulu untuk menjawab pertanyaan bodohmu itu ?" Tanyaku dan dia hanya menggeleng.

"Karena,aku tak tahu alasan aku mencintaimu. Hanya rasa yang bergejolak saat aku didekatmu. Perasaan tak ingin kehilangan itulah yang membuatku berani memintamu menjadi kekasihku. Dan asal kau tahu. Cinta itu tak perduli fisik,gender,umur,psikis,harta. Itulah sebabnya cinta itu buta. Dan aku tak perduli dengan apapun yang terjadi,walau itu termasuk kau harus meninggalkanku sendirian di dunia ini. Asal kau bahagia. Disana kau tak akan merasakan sakit lagi. Di surga sana,Tuhan akan mengembalikan kecantikanmu yang terpancar dari dalam hatimu. Dan aku tak akan berpaling sampai Tuhan juga memanggilku. Panggilan Tuhan adalah panggilan untuk kembalinya cinta kita. Cinta sejati yang tak termakan zaman." Terangku.

"_Arigatou_ for all,Yesung-kun. _Watashi wa anata no sukidesu_." Katanya sebelum aku merasakan tubuh yang kudekap meringan.

Aku mendongak ke atas. "_Sukidesu,Wookie-koi_." Kataku saat melihat Wookie-ku tersenyum manis mengikuti kakek tua yang berbicara padaku sebelumnya.

"Sampai jumpa di surga,Yesung-_koi_."

"Tentu."

.

.

.

ESOK HARINYA

Pagi ini aku bersiap-siap ke pemakaman kekasihku,ya walaupun sudah berbeda alam dia tetap kekasihku.

Orang-orang sudah berkumpul,namun aku memilih berada di gerombolan paling belakang. Kulihat orangtuanya menangis,juga teman-temannya yang datang mencurahkan air mata mereka. Namun aku tidak karena aku akan segera menyusulnya dan kami akan bahagia selamanya.

Setelah orang-orang kembali ke rumah mereka,aku mendekati nisannya.

Kuletakkan bungaku dan suratnya yang telah kutemukan.

"Terimakasih untuk cintamu,Wookie-chan. Aku tahu kau tak akan bisa memutuskan ikatan ini. Selamanya."

YESUNG POV END

"Pemirsa,tadi pagi terjadi kecelakaan beruntun yang melibatkan 5 mobil dan menewaskan satu orang pemuda. Dia bernama Kim Jong Woon."

"_benarkan kataku,aku akan segera menyusulmu Wookie-koi." Kata Yesung pada Wookie di surga._

THE END

Arti kata-kata bahasa Jepang :

watashi wa Kim Ryeowook desu. Yoroshiku ne. anata wa doneta desu ka ? = saya Kim Ryeowook. Salam kenal. Siapa nama anda ?

gomen : maaf

daijoubu : gwenchana

tou-san : appa

kaa-san : umma

koibito : kekasihmu

senpai : senior

ojii-san : kakek

arigatou : terimakasih

douitashimashite : u're welcome

watashi wa anata no sukidesu : aku sungguh mencintaimu

sukidesu : aku mencintaimu.

Baka : pabbo

Uwaa..akhirnya selesai

Thanks for read dan Mianhe kalau jelek~~~

OOC sangat semua chara disini gara-gara aku TvT

Mianhe…semoga kalian suka….

Review nee~~~


End file.
